The Curious Incident of a Snowflake and a SEAL
by MCPO M-061
Summary: A US Navy SEAL intervenes in the kidnapping of a teenage Elsa and her sister. McGee happens to be nearby and calls in Team Gibbs to investigate. Ziva and Tali make a guest appearance! A dash of Tiva and plenty of family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! If you are reading this authors note, you must want to read my first ever FanFiction story. Great!**

 **Few points of information first. In this universe, Ziva left the team, but came back to DC with Tony and they got married. Bishop still joins the team and still divorces Jake. Bishop and Ziva are good friends, because I can really see that happening if Ziva and Bishop ever met.** **Characters might be a bit OOC, but I think I got it as close as I could.** **Regular updates will happen every Tuesday and Friday.**

 **This is on a site called FanFiction, so I don't own NCIS or Frozen, but boy I wish I did.**

 **Reviews welcome! Enjoy and I hope you like it!**

 **MCPO M-061**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The family of four laughed together as the came out of the theater. Further down the street, a couple walked, arms around each other as they laughed. The family of four approached the curb to cross to their car when a black van roared around the corner, squealing to a stop in front of them. Three masked men jumped out with shiny chrome plated 1911s.

"Get in the van," one of them growled, covering the parents as the other two grabbed the two sisters of the family.

The couple further down the road looked up and the male; a tall brown haired, muscular framed man with kind forest green eyes, began to run over as the two girls were being torn away from their parents. He drew his own weapon, a FN Five-Seven, and trained it on the gun wielding kidnappers.

"Hey!" he barked, "US Navy SEAL, drop your weapons and let the girls go!"

The kidnapper holding the parents at gunpoint turned and as he pointed the silver weapon at the SEAL, the warrior opened fire. Three rapid thunderclaps sounded as the SEAL put two into the gunman's heart and one to the head. The 5.7mm polymer tipped rounds punched clean through the gunman, spraying gore all over the side of the van. The other two trained their weapons on the SEAL, the one holding the younger girl firing. The .45 round punched into a tree and the SEAL returned fire with a single shot that landed directly between the kidnapper's eyes.

The final kidnapper ducked behind the eldest girl with his weapon aimed at the SEAL. He slowly edged her toward the open door of the van as the younger girl lay frozen on the sidewalk. The SEAL advanced slowly keeping his weapon trained on the girl. Suddenly the kidnapper threw her into the van and jumped in. The SEAL surged after them and fired again three times, catching the visible kidnapper in the cabin. A gun barrel poked out the window and rapid cracks of automatic fire sounded as the SEAL leapt into the van. The girl's parents jerked as they went down, the gunfire tearing into them.

On the inside of the van, the SEAL punched the nearest kidnapper hard in the throat. As he was about to grab the girl and dive out then van with her, a sixth kidnapper rammed a stun gun into the side of his neck as the side door closed. The SEAL jerked and snapped off five shots that went through the wind shield. The driver turned and fired a single round into the SEAL, the bullet slamming into his shoulder. The van tore off as the SEAL went down, leaving the younger of the two sisters lying on the sidewalk, terrified sobs racking her frame. Her parents lay a few feet away, the pool of blood spreading slowly as sirens drew closer.

The woman who had been accompanying the SEAL ran up with a gasp at the scene in front of her. She slowly approached the girl and the girl suddenly leapt up and wrapped her arms around the woman. The girl stayed clutching tight to the woman as a man in a tieless suit and long coat ran out of the theater with a Sig Sauer P226 raised. His eyes held urgency in them as he rushed out, sweeping the area with his Sig.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked as he holstered the weapon.

The woman nodded and drew a shaky breath.

"Please help me, my name in Taylor Conrad," she started, "There was a kidnapping. My boyfriend, he tried to stop it and save the other girl, but they took him."

"Ok, ma'am," the man started, "I'm NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee, who was your boyfriend?"

"Master Chief Petty Officer Echo Carter," she replied with a shaky breath, "He's a Navy SEAL."

The man's eyes went wide as he pulled out his phone. He dialed and after one ring the line was picked up.

"Hey, Boss," the man started, "A Navy SEAL just tried to stop a kidnapping and got taken with."

He paused before giving the details to his boss. After he was finished he put the phone away and turned back to Taylor.

"Could you wait on the steps while I deal with the police?" McGee asked as the police arrived.

She nodded and whispered comfort to the little girl clinging to her while McGee met the police and explained the situation. Within the hour, more NCIS agents arrived with a medical examiner. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an older agent with salt and pepper hair, walked up to McGee, his trademark coffee in hand.

"What have we got McGee?" he asked.

"US Navy SEAL Master Chief Petty Officer Echo Carter intervened in the kidnapping of two girls," McGee started, "It appears he opened fire and killed at least two of the kidnappers, saving the youngest girl. The girls' parents were killed in the attack and the SEAL got taken with."

"That all you got, McProbie?" the teams Senior Field Agent, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo commented with a cheesy grin.

"I've been coordinating with local LEOs," McGee said to Gibbs, ignoring Tony's comment, "A patrol car had a black van cut him off, but the patrol didn't see it to well. They were preoccupied with responding to the shots fired."

"She looks familiar," Tony started, pointing to the woman McGee.

"She's the SEAL's girlfriend," McGee said as the teams probationary agent, Special Agent Ellie Bishop joined them, "Taylor Conrad.'

Her eyes went wide as she pieced together the conversation.

"You're kidding," she said in an excited whisper, "She's a world famous singer."

"Yeah, I know," McGee replied, his voice low, "I haven't had a chance to interview her yet, Boss. The little girl hasn't left her yet and is really upset."

"Bishop, DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, "Shoot and sketch."

"On it Boss," Tony affirmed and went to work.

Gibbs and McGee made their way to were the SEAL's girlfriend sat with the young girl. The girl still clung tightly to the girlfriend, her cerulean eyes wide with shock.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs started, "Miss Conrad?"

The singer looked up at Gibbs, fear and apprehension in her eyes.

"We need to ask you a few questions, if that's alright?" Gibbs said as he sat next to her, "What's your name little one?"

The little girl shifted on the singers shoulder.

"My name's Anna, Special Agent Gibbs," she replied a little distantly.

Gibbs smiled and looked at the silver snowflake bracelet.

"That's a really pretty bracelet Anna," Gibbs said softly.

"My sister got it for me," Anna said, tears in her voice, "Are you going to find my sister Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Anna," he replied, "I am. Do you want to come with me and tell me about your sister?"

Anna nodded and let go of the singer enough to let Gibbs take her. She immediately clung to Gibbs as he carried her out of earshot of McGee.

"He's really good with kids," the singer said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he is," he said before turning serious, "Miss Conrad…"

She shook her head and held up a hand.

"Please call me Taylor," she said with a faint smile, "Miss Conrad sounds…strange."

McGee smiled at her as he pulled out a notepad.

"Alright," he stated, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Taylor drew a shuddery breath.

"Echo and I were walking to the theater from dinner," she said, her voice strained, "It, ah, it's been a year since we started dating again and he just got back from a mission, so we were spending the night out together."

"Dating again?" McGee asked.

"We went to high school together," she replied, "We dated most of our senior years of high school after he stood up to this idiot who was tormenting me about my singing. We broke it off because of a…unfortunate misunderstanding."

"If I may, what was the misunderstanding?" McGee asked and Taylor chuckled.

"This other girl was talking trash about how good Echo was in bed and I confronted him without giving him a chance to explain," Taylor said sadly, "He just accepted it and went into the Navy with a broken heart."

She took another breath to calm herself as tears welled in her eyes.

"Anyway, as we were walking, this black van pulled up and three guys with shiny silver guns got out. Two of them grabbed the girls and the third guy pointed his at the parents. Echo just drew his gun and told me to wait by the tree before he stormed up," she paused, taking a deep breath, "He announced himself as a SEAL before the guy with the parents turned to him. He…he shot him and the guy with Anna shot back before Echo killed him."

She let out a single strangled sob before composing herself.

"The other guy then threw Anna's sister in the van and Echo followed. He fired three times at the driver, but I don't think he hit him, because the van drove off just after someone in the cabin gunned down the girl's parents, then six more shots went off before the door closed," Taylor finished with a sob, "And the van tore off."

McGee nodded and pulled out a packet of tissues, handing it to Taylor before flipping to a new page in his notebook.

"Did you see any defining features of the van?" McGee asked when Taylor had composed herself.

"After each of the four shots, there were sparks on the right front end of the van," she said softly, "I'm not sure of the license plate, but I think it was X-ray – Whiskey – Charlie – 9 – 1 – 5 – 6 and the left side window was probably shot out if Echo missed."

McGee nodded as he wrote it all down. Taylor shivered in the cool air and drew her jacket around her.

"Thanks Taylor," McGee said gently as Gibbs arrived back with Anna clutching onto him, "Hey Boss, could we do Taylor's statement back at the Navy Yard?"

Gibbs nodded as he set Anna down.

"Hey, Anna," Gibbs said, kneeling to the little girl, "Do you want to wait with Miss Conrad in Special Agent McGee's car?"

Anna nodded and rubbed her eyes as Taylor stood up and picked up the little girl. McGee smiled at them before leading them to his car which was parked right outside the crime scene tape. Gibbs walked over to Tony and Bishop as Ducky arrived to examine the bodies.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs greeted as he leafed to a new page in his notebook.

"Ah, Jethro," the medical examiner; Doctor Donald Mallard, more affectionately known as Ducky to his coworkers, greeted, "What have you got for me?"

"Haven't touched the body yet, Ducky," Tony started, "They were gunned down after their eldest daughter was kidnapped along with a Navy SEAL who intervened and prevented their youngest from getting taken."

"Oh dear," Ducky said as he knelt to examine the bodies, "Let's see what we have."

His assistant, Mr. Jimmy Palmer, knelt next to him as they went to work.

"Looks like cause of death was multiple high caliber gunshots to the chest," Palmer said as he looked up at Ducky.

"That would be correct, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said as he pulled a wallet from the woman and handed it to Bishop, "Help me roll her."

As they did so, Bishop went through the wallet.

"No exit wounds," Ducky proclaimed as they reset the body, "Possibly hollow point bullets."

"Looks like automatic fire," Palmer said as he handed Tony the wallet from the man, "Which would suggest then that it was a .45 caliber weapon."

"What makes you say that Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked, testing his assistant.

"Well, the wounds line up rather well, as if they were strafed," Palmer explained, "If they had been individually targeted, the wounds would be more grouped together on each body and the largest automatic caliber I know of is a .45."

"Very good, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said with a smile, "Let's get them into the body bags, we can come back for the other two."

"Finally, got an ID," Bishop said with a sigh, "Woman is Ingrid Aren, 44."

"Guy is an Arthur Aren," Tony said, "46. Aren, sounds familiar."

"The Arens?" McGee asked in disbelief as he joined them, "You're serious?"

"Why, did you know them Tim?" Bishop asked.

"Not personally," he replied, "They were the founders of the publishing house I switched to for the later books of the Deep Six series."

Tony snapped his fingers.

"That's why the name sounded familiar," he said with a chuckle.

"What did you get from our witness McGee?" Gibbs asked as Ducky arrived back to examine the other two bodies.

"The witness, Taylor Conrad, and Master Chief Petty Officer Echo Carter were walking down the street when a black van pulled up and three armed men got out. They grabbed the two girls and our SEAL intervened. He killed one of them before the second shot back. He killed the second, freeing Anna and the third threw the eldest into the van. MCPO Carter jumped into the van and fired three more times into the driver's side of the cab. Girlfriend thinks he missed, because the van drove off. As the van drove off, six more shots went off inside the van."

Gibbs nodded as Ducky knelt next to the body.

"Also Boss, Taylor says that there were sparks on the right front side of the van after each of MCPO Carters first four shots," McGee finished, "She got a plate too, says she thinks it was X-ray – Whiskey – Charlie – 9 – 1 – 5 – 6."

"Get a BOLO out McGee," Gibbs replied as he knelt next to Ducky.

"These two died very much the same way," Ducky said as he examined the neat entry wounds on each of the would-be kidnappers with a frown, "Small caliber, and high velocity. I would expect this kind of wound to come from rifle ammunition rather than that of a handgun. Help me roll him over Mr. Palmer."

Together they rolled over the body to find gaping exit wounds the size of a large fist. Ducky stared at the bewildered for a moment.

"What in the world?" he muttered as Gibbs looked down at the wounds.

"Hollow point, Duck?" he asked.

"Possibly," Ducky mused, "I shall know more when we get these two back to autopsy."

"Hey Boss," DiNozzo called a few feet away, "Found some casings here."

Gibbs walked over as Tony snapped a photo. Tony picked them up and dropped them into evidence jars before handing them to Gibbs.

"5.7 by 28mm shell casing," Tony said as he stood up again, "Rather unusual, wouldn't you say Sherlock?"

Gibbs gave a faint smile before Bishop called them over to the street.

"Got broken glass here," she said as they got closer, "Looks like blood on several of them."

"Guess our Navy SEAL didn't miss after all," McGee said.

"Then how did the van drive off?" Tony asked.

"Right hand drive?" Bishop suggested.

"Add it to the BOLO," Gibbs said as he left the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back! If you're reading this then you must like my story enough to continue reading, which is great! Well, you might just be curious, but either way, its great you're here!**

 **Also, if you like it or think something is wrong or should change, lemme know with a review! Or I guess you could just PM me if you prefer.**

 ** **I still don't own NCIS or Frozen.****

 **Enjoy!**

 **MCPO M-061**

 ** _ ** _ ** _Chapter 2_**_**_**

A couple hours later, they had all regrouped at the Navy Yard. Taylor's statement had been taken and little Anna had fallen asleep on Gibb's chair. McGee had been working tirelessly on MCPO Carters background, fighting the system to uncover the history behind their missing SEAL. Tony was working on the couples financials, and was struggling to make headway on the SEAL's money trail. Bishop was digging into the lives of the family that had just been violently torn apart.

When Gibbs returned from a coffee run, McGee stood and grabbed the clicker for the plasma.

"Boss, meet Master Chief Petty Officer Echo Carter, age 26. He enlisted with the Navy straight out of high school and spent only two years in the service before applying for BUD/S. He passed at the top of his class and entered Sniper School shortly after," McGee explained, bringing up the old service record, "He graduated sniper school at the top of his class with a 98% accuracy track and was assigned to the Naval Special Warfare Development Group."

Gibbs looked at McGee with actual surprise on his face.

"98%?" he asked quizzically.

"I didn't believe it either Boss," McGee started, "But when I called SPECWAR, they confirmed the score. Speaking of, all his records after sniper school are highly classified and heavily redacted. I barely managed to find out that he was on terminal leave from DEVGRU as it is. One thing I was able to find was a conceal carry permit for a FN Five-Seven, which matches the shell casings we found."

Gibbs nodded as Tony came up.

"Financials check out on everyone," Tony said, stealing the clicker from McGee, "Our SEAL is a different story. I can find the account, but I can't acess his records"

Tony clicked and brought up a document that had been redacted, black bars covering everything, leaving very little visible text.

"I got nothing on him Boss," Tony said with a wince, expecting a Gibbs-slap.

It never arrived. Instead, Bishop appeared at his side and stole the clicker from him.

"These are our intended victims," she started softly, as not to wake the sleeping girl a few feet away, "Elsa Aren, just turned 17 today, and her half-sister Anna Aren, 6. Elsa's mother died when she was 7. Her father remarried two years later and a year after that, little Anna was born. Elsa is enrolled at Arendelle High and Anna was due to go into school in September. According to the school records, Elsa is a model student, quiet and focused. Never been in trouble, only one incident of a late project back in the 9th grade, around the same time Anna had a case of pneumonia."

"Any boyfriends?" Tony asked.

"Her social media accounts indicate that she dated a Hans Westergard for a few months a little while back, but other than that there's no evidence of a current boyfriend," she finished, "There was a face that popped up a lot though, apparently they've been close friends since…forever really, Rachel Corona. According to her social media, she was nicknamed Rapunzel after she grew her hair a few years back."

"Do we know why Elsa and Hans broke up?" McGee asked.

"No idea," Bishop replied, "But it's well past 10 now, so I was planning on heading to the school tomorrow to talk to them."

"Good work Bishop," Gibbs said, "DiNozzo, McGee…"

"Digging up background and financials on Hans and his family," Tony said and went to get started.

"Doing the same for Rachel," McGee called as he sat down and started typing.

"Bishop," Gibb's said slowly, "Go see Ducky. McGee, if Anna wakes up; stay with her."

"You got it Boss," McGee said as he nodded.

Gibbs nodded and left, headed to Abby's lab. As he walked in, his ears were assaulted with the noise that was Abby's music. Abby was nowhere to be found, until Gibbs stormed through and shut off her stereo. The second the music was gone, Abby appeared from her ballistics lab.

"Hey Gibbs," she greeted happily.

"Whatcha got Abbs?" Gibbs asked as Abby led him to her workstation.

"Bullets, bullets and bullets," Abby said as she brought up the shell casings they had recovered, "I matched them to the Master Chief's handgun. No surprises. But I ran the .45 bullet we found in the tree and the shell casing and got something interesting."

Abby pulled up a hit sheet of 10 other kidnappings.

"This isn't the first time they've done this," Gibbs said with a sigh.

"Nope," Abby said, "I've linked this bullet to the same weapon used in all of these cases when someone tried to intervene. These are the .45s that Ducky sent me. They're hollow point, but look at the wounds."

Abby brought up the crime scene photos.

"They're in an almost completely straight line," Abby said, "Its like the weapon didn't kick. Also, the patterns wrong for a semi-automatic. It's too spread out."

"Palmer said it looked like automatic fire," Gibbs said softly and Abby nodded.

"Now there are several .45 caliber automatic weapons out there that fit the bill," Abby started, "Compact enough to fit in a car and that have a high rate of fire, but there is only one that can effectively reduce recoil."

She pulled up the image of the weapon.

"The KRISS Vector," Abby said happily, "Which is only available to military and law enforcement and is currently available in a variety of calibers including .45 ACP."

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek as he passed her on the way out.

"Good job Abbs," he whispered as he left.

When Gibbs arrived back in the bullpen, little Anna was perched on Bishop's lap and laughing as Bishop made faces. He paused as he watched the interactions of his youngest agent and their young charge. Bishop looked up and pointed him out to the little girl who smiled broadly and waved. Gibbs smiled and waved back before approaching.

"Hey Anna," he said as he approached, "Is Bishop taking good care of you?"

Anna nodded happily.

"She's like Elsa's friend Rapunzel," Anna giggled and then grew sad, "Is Elsa going to be ok? I heard that guy who saved me say he was a seal, but he can't be a seal because seals live in the ocean and they don't work for the Navy."

Gibbs chuckled as he knelt by Bishops chair to talk to Anna.

"He is a soldier," Gibbs explained gently, "One of the best there is. He won't let them hurt your sister."

Anna nodded and sniffed. Gibbs took her off Bishops lap and held her to calm the little girl down. After a few minutes she had fallen asleep again. Gibbs set her down in his chair and covered her up with a blanket.

"Bishop, what did Ducky have to say?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Cause of death was multiple gunshots, no ID's on the other two bodies yet," Bishop reported, "Boss, Ducky found evidence to suggest that Mrs. Aren was pregnant."

Gibbs let out a breath to stay calm.

"How far along was she?" he asked, heartbreak in his eyes.

"One month," Bishop whispered; her own heart breaking.

Tony looked at them, his eyes stone cold.

"We're gonna get them Boss," he said softly, "We have to."

Gibbs nodded and turned back to Bishop.

"Find me any shipments of KRISS Vectors with missing weapons," He ordered softly, "Aftermarket conversion kits too."

She nodded and went to work on her laptop. McGee came back into the bullpen and nodded at Gibbs.

"Friend's clean Boss," He reported, "Managed to contact her parents. They're gonna bring her by tomorrow morning so we can speak to her."

Gibbs nodded.

"Haven't really been able to find out much about Hans and Elsa's relationship," Tony said, "But his finances are clear, except for several items that are most definitely party supplies of which todays purchases were definitely last minute buying. His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Westergard, are out of town on business for three days. They're the owners of Westergard Mining, address is being sent to your phone now."

Gibbs nodded. He had since forced himself to get a smartphone in an effort to keep up with Tony and Ziva's six year old daughter, Tali. It still drove him mad on occasion but it was worth it to see his granddaughter growing up.

"DiNozzo, let's go pay Hans a visit," Gibbs said as he got his weapon as quietly as possible

"On your party crashing six, Boss," Tony said as he followed Gibbs out.

Several minutes later found them outside a wild pool party at the Westergard residence. Several girls in bikinis walked around the yard and a good couple boys had nothing more than board shorts. Gibbs gave a wry grin as he and Tony stepped out of their agency Charger. They walked up to the party, drawing IDs as they approached. The bouncer at the door blocked their way, earning a smile from Gibbs

"NCIS, we're looking for Hans Westergard," Tony said firmly.

The bouncer nodded wordlessly and led them inside, taking them round to the pool in the front. In the middle of the pool sat a smug faced redhead with two girls on either side. Several of his friends were with him and they laughed with each other as the agents approached.

"Well, someone sure arrived overdressed," Hans called out and snickers sounded.

Gibbs smiled, taking the ribbing in stride as they walked up to Hans.

"Hans Westergard?" he asked, "NCIS Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, we need to ask you a few questions."

Hans sighed.

"And if I say no?" he replied smugly.

"We charge you with obstructing a federal investigation," Tony said with a smile, "And you do…what's the going rate for obstruction Boss?"

"Three years, DiNozzo," he replied, playing along.

"And kidnapping?" Tony asked.

"Life," Gibbs answered shortly.

Hans's eyes went wide.

"I didn't kidnap anybody," he said as he got out the pool.

"Then you won't mind answering a few questions," Tony said as they started to lead him away.

Once inside, Hans led them into the living room.

"What makes you think I would want to kidnap anyone?" Hans snapped.

"Well," Tony started, "The target was your ex-girlfriend Elsa and her little sister. A Navy SEAL intervened and saved her little sister, but he and Elsa are missing."

"What happened between you and Elsa?" Gibbs asked; his notepad ready.

"She caught me sleeping with the captain of the cheer team," Hans admitted snidely, "But it's her own fault. She kept refusing to sleep with me."

"Bad break up?" Tony asked and Hans nodded.

"She made this big scene at lunch the one day," Hans sneered, "Yelling about how I was a liar and a cheater. Then she stormed out, followed by her blonde friend, Rachel."

"And how did your…partner feel about that?" Tony asked.

"Who, Carly?" Hans asked, "She didn't care."

Gibbs nodded as he scribbled down the information.

"We're gonna need a last name," Tony said.

"She's on tour," Hans snapped.

"Still gonna need her last name, Hans," Gibbs said firmly.

"Carly Walters," he grumbled.

With that the two agents left, nodding to the bouncers on the way out. As the two agents made it to the car, several patrol cars showed up to shut down the party. Tony laughed as they drove off, making Gibbs smile.

# # #

The Navy SEAL groaned as he came to, his shoulder burning with the remnants of the bullet buried inside. He sat on the floor of a cage, the girl he had tried to save sitting opposite him, her head resting on her knees. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she sat. The SEAL grimaced and picked himself up. The girl peeked out from under her fringe as the SEAL made his way over to her. He groaned softly as he slid down next to her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he put his good hand on her back, rubbing circles to try and soothe her.

"I'm sorry kid," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She sniffed and leant up against him.

"It wasn't your fault," she replied softly, her voice choked with tears, "At least you saved my little sister."

The wounded SEAL pulled her into a one armed hug.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered through the sobs, "It was supposed to just be a movie and my birthday dinner. Why today?"

Fresh sobs racked her body as the SEAL tried to comfort her. The young girl curled up against him as he looked around. After a few minutes the girl looked up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, wiping some of her tears away, "I mean…I know you're a SEAL, but what's your name?"

The SEAL smiled at her.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Echo Carter," he said softly, "US Naval Special Warfare, SEAL Team Six."

Her eyes went wide.

"You're part of SEAL Team Six?" she whispered back in shock.

"Yep," The SEAL nodded, "But Echo will do fine. What's your name?"

"Elsa," she replied, "Why did you try to save me and my sister?"

Echo chuckled.

"On my last mission," he started, "We took down the inner circle of a human trafficking ring that specialized in moving teenage girls. Seeing the kidnapping, it reminded me of what we had stopped. I just reacted."

She nodded as she digested the information.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, "It's nice not to be alone here."

Echo smiled and nodded as she curled up against him again.

"I got your back kid," he whispered to her, dropping a fatherly kiss to the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back!**

 **Quick shout out to this story's first reviewer, DS2010. Thanks for the review, mate! I'm glad that you're glad about the SEAL protecting young Elsa:)**

 **This is the last time I'll be dropping the usual I don't own NCIS or Frozen line. If anything changes, I'll let you know.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **MCPO M-061**

 **P.S...Reviews welcome! I promise I don't bite!**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The next morning found Bishop staring at her laptop, barely managing to stay awake. McGee and Tony had resorted to sifting through the old casefiles along with Gibbs, looking for any new detail. As the sun peaked through the windows, Bishop's computer dinged, snapping her awake.

"Got a hit on our weapon, Gibbs," She said and put it up on the plasma, "A shipment of six KRISS Gen II Vectors was purchased in .45 ACP for Hawaii's Five-0 taskforce, but the taskforce only received four."

"So now we have two next gen weapons missing?" McGee asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Bishop said, "One showed up in New York in a few shootings. A chop shop and a rescue in a kidnapping case. The other one is still missing."

"McGee, get me Five-0 in MTAC," Gibbs said, "Bishop, interview Rachel when she gets in. In the meantime, get back to sorting through the old cases. Find something."

Bishop nodded as McGee put in a call to MTAC before following Gibbs up. They entered, leaving Tony and Bishop alone with little Anna down in the bullpen. Two hours later, the elevator dinged and one Ziva DiNozzo, nee David, walked into the bullpen along with little Tali DiNozzo.

"Abba!" Tali called as she ran up to her father.

Tony smiled widely as he accepted Tali's tackle hug. The little girl laughed as her father gave her a big bear hug.

"Hey Ziva," Bishop greeted as Tali giggled with her father.

"Good to see you again Ellie," Ziva replied as she hugged her friend.

"Aunty Ellie!" Tali exclaimed as she ran over from Tony to hug her father's teammate, "Did you catch any bad guys today?"

"Hey Tali," Bishop smiled as the little girl hugged her legs, "We're working on it."

The little girl gave a toothy smile, minus her front teeth. Bishop gasped in surprise.

"Did your teeth finally come out?" she asked and Tali nodded excitedly.

"I got a whole two dollars!" the little girl said excitedly.

"That's great!" Bishop said happily.

They chatted happily for several minutes before the elevator dinged again. A brunette woman and a blonde 16 year old with an agent. The agent approached the team with the two visitors in tow.

"Special Agent McGee has some visitors," the agent started, "Is he available?"

"He's in MTAC," Bishop replied, "I'll handle it."

The agent smiled as he greeted the two ladies he had been escorting.

"Rachel Corona, Mrs. Corona?" Bishop asked and they nodded, "I'm Special Agent Bishop. Special Agent McGee asked me to conduct your interview, so if you'll follow me we can get started."

"Ok," the young blonde, Rachel, replied nervously as they walked to the conference room.

"What's this about Special Agent Bishop?" Rachel asked as they entered.

"Rachel, you're friends with Elsa Aren right?" Bishop asked gently.

Rachel nodded with wide eyes.

"Is Elsa ok?" she asked and Bishop held her breath.

"She was kidnapped last night," Bishop started, "A Navy SEAL intervened in the kidnapping, saving Elsa's sister Anna. During the kidnapping, Elsa and Anna's parents were shot and killed."

Rachel gasped and tears formed in her eyes.

"Our forensic scientist linked our kidnapping with ten others that have occurred all over DC," Bishop began again, "Was there anyone new in Elsa's life? New boyfriend perhaps?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No…no one I can think of," she whispered, her mother rubbing circles on her back, "Her ex-boyfriend Hans though, he was a piece of work. She walked in on him sleeping with the cheerleading captain, Carly at a party and he had the lack of balls to take responsibility and he blamed her for making him cheat."

"We interviewed him late last night," Bishop said, "He mentioned that Elsa refused to sleep with him and that lead to his cheating."

"Yeah, that was his line," Rachel said softly, "Elsa was really against sleeping with him, or anyone else. She always would say that she wanted to wait until she was married."

Gibbs walked into the room a serious expression on his face.

"Rachel, my name is Special Agent Gibbs," he started, "Did Elsa ever mention being followed?"

She thought for a second.

"Uh, yeah," she said slowly with a frown, "She mentioned that she'd seen a car with the same license plate a couple times when she got out of school."

"Did you ever see the car?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, a couple times," Rachel said, "I don't remember the plate though, sorry."

Gibbs nodded and motioned for Bishop to follow him out.

"What did Five-0 have to say?" she asked when they were alone.

"They only ordered four Vectors," Gibbs said shortly, "McGee and DiNozzo went to the school to notify them and pull security footage. They just called about a car that appeared but never picked up anyone. Abby found the same car on traffic cameras following them to the theater."

Bishop nodded as they went back in.

"Rachel, Mrs. Corona," Gibbs started, "We're going to have to put you in protective custody for now. We believe Elsa was being followed and we don't want to take a chance with them coming after you."

Rachel nodded.

"Will I get to go to school?" Rachel asked with concern.

Gibbs nodded.

"Special Agent DiNozzo has volunteered to watch you," he said shortly as he led them out.

# # #

Echo snapped awake as a beam of morning sunlight hit his eyes. Elsa lay curled into his side, tear marks on her cheeks. Her eyes remained closed as she slept against the SEAL. A few minutes passed before the door to the cage opened and a masked man with a camera on a tripod stepped in. Another of the kidnappers stepped in with a chair. They set the chair up facing the camera before the kidnapper with the chair raised his 1911 at Echo.

"Get up," he spat, cocking the hammer.

Echo gently extracted himself from Elsa and laid her down as gently as possible.

"She doesn't need to see or hear any of this," he whispered as he stood.

"Actually," the kidnapper said maliciously, "She does."

The other kidnapper roughly shook her awake as Echo was forced into the chair. Elsa screamed as she woke up, scrambling to try and get away. The kidnapper drew a weapon, Echo's own Five-Seven and pressed it to her head. Echo growled as the third living kidnapper appeared and forced him into the chair. Elsa sobbed hysterically in fear as the kidnappers started filming Echo.

"I have here, one United States Navy SEAL," The kidnapper by Echo started, "Who intervened in some...business of ours. Because of him, some of my friends are _dead_!"

A blow landed across Echo's face and he started chuckling.

"You hit like a two year old," the SEAL mocked, "Which is insulting to the two year old that once hit me."

Another blow landed on Echo.

"This very precious and highly trained warrior got captured by two men," the kidnapper started again and Echo laughed.

"Well, one of them had a stun gun and the other had a sub-machine gun," he mused, "And the stun gunner took me by surprise, so I'll give it to you."

A punch to Echo's gut followed. Echo barely flinched as the strike impacted.

"If you want this very precious Navy SEAL back, I want a helicopter with 12 million dollars in small bills in the cargo bay by sundown tomorrow," the kidnapper sneered, "The girl comes with us. These terms are non-negotiable."

Echo laughed again.

"Oh boy, you really aren't the leader are you?" Echo laughed, "I'll bet the real leader of you idiots was the muppet in the passenger seat that I put three rounds into."

The kidnapper growled and motioned for the camera man to come forward. The cameraman brought a piece of rebar, no more than 10mm in diameter, and a pudding blowtorch. The kidnapper that had been beating the SEAL heated up the rebar until it glowed.

"Scream for the camera," he said maliciously before he jammed the rebar into Echo's gunshot wound.

Echo strained and groaned, gritting his teeth as he kicked and struggled, refusing to scream. Elsa started sobbing and begging for the kidnappers to stop incoherently as Echo thrashed in the chair. The kidnapper laughed as he pulled out the rebar. Once Echo had caught his breath, he started laughing.

"What is so funny, Mr. SEAL?" the rebar wielding kidnapper sneered.

"Is that really the best you got?" Echo laughed, a little winded, "The old hot rod in the wound trick? Seriously?"

The kidnapper looked mildly taken aback.

"My interrogation survival training did worse to me than that," Echo laughed again, "Although, given that you kidnap teenage girls for a living, I'm not surprised that you have no spine."

The kidnapper growled and started beating Echo. About a minute later, the kidnapper grabbed the back of the SEAL's head and pulled. In response Echo spat a mix of blood and saliva into the kidnapper's eye before head butting him. The kidnapper's nose made a wet crack as it shattered. The kidnapper holding the Five-Seven to Elsa raised it to hit her.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Echo shouted, "Do you really think the guys you're gonna try sell her to will pay you much if she's bruised and beaten?"

The kidnapper paused, looking at his friend lying on the floor out cold with the broken nose and back to Echo.

"What you mean?" he asked, his accent decidedly Russian.

"I know you don't want that chopper or the 12 million and I know for a fact that buyers pay a much, much higher price for girls in good health," Echo said, "Several million more than they pay for a starved and beaten girl."

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked, the Five-Seven ready to inflict a beating.

"You don't," Echo admitted, "But contact your fence and ask them what the going rate is for a girl in exceptionally good shape is versus a beaten and starving one."

The Russian thought before nodding to the camera man. The camera man pulled out a burner and dialed. Neither of them noticed that the camera was still streaming the feed.

# # #

In the bullpen, McGee's phone rang.

"McGee," he answered.

His eyes immediately went wide and he started typing away at his computer.

"Ok, thank you for the heads up," he replied before hanging up.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked as McGee put up his screen on the plasma.

"That was SPECWAR," he said, "They've been monitoring all videos being streamed and uploaded to see if they can find one about our SEAL. They just sent this through."

The clip played, showing the SEAL with a shoulder wound. The kidnapper started talking, making his demands before MCPO Carter interrupted. Team Gibbs watched in horror as MCPO Carter thrashed as a red hot piece of rebar was inserted into his shoulder wound.

" _My interrogation survival training did worse to me than that,_ " MCPO Carter laughed, " _Although, given that you kidnap teenage girls for a living, I'm not surprised that you have no spine_."

Director Vance chuckled from behind them.

"Must say," he said, "Our SEAL has balls."

They watched as the kidnappers beat the SEAL before he took his torturer out, leaving him sprawled out on the floor. MCPO Carter started pleading with someone off camera about the girl, Elsa.

"They've got them both in the same room," Bishop said slowly as McGee tapped away on his keyboard.

"Must be amateur hour, since our SEAL took out their leader," Vance said as McGee's phone rang.

He answered before scribbling down something on a Post-It note before hanging up.

"SPECWAR got a location," he announced, "They've got a few members of SEAL Team Six who have volunteered to raid it with us. They have a chopper on route here to pick us up."

Gibbs nodded and grabbed his Sig. McGee and Bishop did the same and within minutes they were waiting in the parking lot, geared up in their raiding gear. The chopper appeared a few minutes later and hovered just off the ground. The team boarded, greeted by the three DEVGRU warriors on board.

"Brought you a thank you sir," the squad lead shouted over the rotors as the Blackhawk took off.

He passed fully kitted HK416s to Gibbs and McGee before handing Bishop a spare MP7, kitted just like his own.

"No offence ma'am," he said as he handed it to her, "But small and deadly seemed more your style."

Bishop just grinned as she slipped the sling around her. The chopper didn't take long to reach the location, dipping just enough to deposit the SEAL's and NCIS agents in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. The team moved up to the door on the side of the warehouse, their weapons ready. The SEALs kicked the door in, the rusted lock giving in. The team stormed in, sweeping with their weapons. The warehouse was a single floor without any overhead walkways. There was a group of small rooms to the one side where the main entrance was. In the middle of the floor sat a massive cage with a lone body inside. The body lay flat on its back, a mask covering his features. The SEALs sounded off as the secured the warehouse.

"It's clear!" the lead SEAL shouted and hit the cage mesh in frustration.

"Ok, no one touch anything without gloves, this is now a crime scene," Gibbs called and the SEALs sounded off in affirmation.

As they cut the lock on the cage, the body on the floor groaned and moved. Gibbs and the Navy SEAL behind him leapt on the man and wrenched him up before slapping on the cuffs. The SEAL tore the mask off, revealing the man's smashed nose and blood splattered eye. The SEAL grinned as the kidnapper opened his eyes and groaned before passing out again.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted, "Get an ambulance and get a ride back to the Navy Yard with the SEALs. Grab the truck on your way back."

"On it Boss," McGee replied as he dialed for the ambulance.

The chopper arrived shortly after and the SEALs loaded up with McGee. The ambulance took off with the captured kidnapper, a SEAL accompanying him. The chopper took off, headed for the Navy Yard, leaving Bishop and Gibbs in the warehouse. They had since handed back their weapons to the SEALs and had taken to looking around while they waited for McGee to bring the van. A little while later, the sound of tires on dirt drew their attention to the van arriving with McGee. They stepped out only to find McGee already disappearing round back.

Gibbs and Bishop met up with McGee behind the van before walking into the warehouse. Minutes later they were processing the scene, taking pictures and collecting any evidence they could find.

"Got two sets of tire tracks here Boss," McGee called as he snapped a photo, "Looks like the same vehicle?"

"Like our SEAL said, McGee," Gibbs chuckled, "He shot the brains of the operation."

"Might actually make our job a bit easier," McGee said as he snapped some more photos.

Suddenly a scream sounded from the cubicles in the warehouse. Gibbs and McGee rushed in with their Sigs raised, only to find Bishop leaning against the wall with her Sig pointed at a dead body.

"Bishop," Gibbs started, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she said, a faint blush making its presence known on her cheeks as she holstered her weapon, "I wasn't expecting to have a dead body almost fall on me."

"Quite a scream though," McGee smirked and Bishop groaned.

"Please don't tell Tony?" she pleaded.

McGee just grinned and left to call Ducky, leaving Bishop to groan. By the time Ducky had arrived, all the evidence had been collected.

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting," Ducky greeted as he grabbed his bag, "Where is our guest?"

"Right through here Duck," Gibbs called from the cubicle.

Ducky entered and paused to look at the body.

"Good lord, what kind of ammunition was our SEAL using?" Ducky asked as he took in the sight of the man's blown open cranium.

"No idea Duck," Gibbs said, "SPECWAR redacted his financials."

Ducky looked mildly surprised as he knelt.

"I don't see any holes that go through, maybe the bullets are still inside," Ducky mused as Palmer arrived with the gurney and the body bag.

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"Last night," Ducky replied, "Alright Mr. Palmer, let's get him out of here."

As Gibbs left behind Ducky, McGee hung up on a call.

"Hey Boss," McGee started, "The guy we sent into the hospital has woken up and is apparently ready for us to talk to him."

"Let's go McGee," Gibbs answered and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back!**

 **DS2010, thanks for another review, glad to hear you like it! Double thumbs up mate!**

 **This will be the second last chapter, hence it is a little longer than the others. I originally wanted the story to go on a bit longer, but it felt better as it is now. Final chapter will go up this coming Friday as usual. Please review! I will give shout outs to reviewers, promise!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **MCPO M-061**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

The van rolled to a stop. The Russian had sat in the back with the two captives for the entire trip, Echo's Five-Seven never leaving his hand. Elsa sat next to Echo, dozing as he had his arms around her, supporting her even with his hands bound.

"Lemme guess," Echo asked tiredly, "You're gonna take a few photos, dump us in a warehouse and wait until a multi-million paycheck comes through?"

"No talking," the Russian said in reply, "We're here. Get out."

"Fine, no talking," Echo grumbled and winced as he removed his arms from Elsa, "Come on snowflake, time to go."

Elsa groaned as Echo moved. They complied with the Russian's commands, doing everything they were told. The other kidnapper, the cameraman, held his KRISS Vector ready as they approached a container.

"Get the girl inside and take her photo," the cameraman said, speaking for the first time, "Then leave her with the others while I take him to see the Boss."

Elsa looked panicked as Echo was forced away from her.

"Hang on a second," Echo started, "I'm not going anywhere until I know she's gonna be safe without me."

"What makes you think you can protect her?" the cameraman asked with a laugh.

"The fact that I can disarm and kill you and your friend before your pathetic tiny brain even has time to think about going for my Five-Seven," Echo snarled.

The Russian looked unsurprised whereas the cameraman looked sceptical.

"Fine, we will take her picture out here and then send her into the container," the cameraman said.

"I want to see the inside of that container," Echo growled.

They shrugged and opened the container, revealing a group of ten frightened teenage girls. They scrambled back as the Russian led Elsa inside and made her stand by a white section of the wall. He picked up a camera and snapped several pictures of her before stepping out and closing up the container.

"You happy now?" the cameraman asked.

"No guards on the container," Echo said, "Your Russian pal can come with us."

The two kidnappers shrugged and led Echo into the building. Inside sat a poker table with large muscular and large fat men. They conversed in English, but a myriad of accents flew around the table. The Russian conversed quickly with his Boss in Russian, not knowing that the SEAL was fluent.

" _Boss, this man intervened in our operation. He took out our squad leader, two snatchers and the subduer,"_ the Russian kidnapper said to his boss.

" _Why have you not killed the bastard?"_ was the reply from the Russian kidnapper's boss.

" _He is a Navy SEAL,"_ the Russian kidnapper replied.

" _Then kill the son of a whore's family and everyone he cares about,"_ The kidnapper's boss said as he raised a cigar again.

" _This son of a whore has no family that you can possibly hope to touch,"_ Echo replied in Russian, "One of the perks of working for Naval Special Warfare."

"This SEAL is a smart man," the boss started in English, "Get the basin and the bags of ice."

"You're seriously gonna try and drown me out in iced water?" the SEAL laughed, "Come on, that's the oldest technique in the book."

No one responded until the basin was full and the ice added. The Russian kidnapper untied Echo and grabbed the back of his neck.

"For what it's worth, soldier to soldier," he muttered in Echo's ear, "I'm sorry."

Echo nodded and the Russian forced him down into the water.

# # #

Gibbs and McGee arrived at the hospital, flashing their badges. A nurse immediately led them to their wounded kidnapper and promptly left them alone.

"You've been a very busy man," McGee started, "We linked your team to ten other kidnappings in the last two weeks."

"Who the hell are you?" he grumbled his accent very much American.

McGee flashed his badge and ID.

"NCIS," he said, "Last night, you participated in the kidnapping of Elsa Aren and DEVGRU Navy SEAL Master Chief Petty Officer Echo Carter as well as the murder of Ingrid and Arthur Aren."

The kidnapper laughed nervously.

"DEVGRU?" he laughed, "What a ridiculous name."

Gibbs chuckled.

"They're also known as SEAL Team Six," he whispered in the kidnappers ear, "And if you want what's left of your kidnapping and trafficking ring to survive the next 24 hours, you're gonna tell us where they are."

The kidnapper gulped as he looked Gibbs in the eye.

"He's one SEAL," the kidnapper spat, "He won't kill them all."

Gibbs and McGee chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that," McGee said with a knowing smile as they left.

The two investigators arrived back at the Navy Yard not much later to find a squealing Anna with a playful Bishop. Gibbs and McGee cracked a smile at the antics of their youngest agent.

"Agent Gibbs," Anna said as he passed the desk, "Did you find my sister?"

Gibbs smiled gently at her.

"Not yet," he said, "But we will."

"Can I stay with Miss Taylor?" Anna asked, "She was nice."

Gibbs chuckled and grinned.

"McGee, call up Miss Taylor and get her to come back to the Navy Yard," Gibbs said, "Tell her we have some information and little Anna wants to see her."

"On it Boss," McGee replied with a smile.

"Bishop," Gibbs started as he removed Anna from her lap, "ID our John Doe in the hospital."

"Yes Gibbs," she replied and went to work.

Gibbs took Anna with him as he left for Abby's lab. Barely a minute later, McGee hung up the phone and looked over at Bishop.

"You ever thought about having kids?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah," she started, "But it never felt right with Jake. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, ok," McGee replied, "You're just really good with kids."

Bishop smiled as she started a facial recognition search.

"Thanks Tim," she smiled back as he started working on attempting to figure out a way to track the kidnappers.

Down in Abby's lab, Gibbs could hear the sound of Tali laughing with Abby and Ziva. He walked in silently with Anna in tow, waiting until Tali noticed him. The change was instant in the little girl as she saw Gibbs. Her eyes lit up and her smile broadened as she leapt down from her mother.

"Grampa Gibbs!" she squealed as she barreled towards the former Marine sniper.

Gibbs bent down and picked her up as she ran into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart," Gibbs replied with a smile, "I want you to meet someone."

He set her down and turned around to see Anna standing shyly by the door. Gibbs gestured her over as he knelt next to the girls.

"Tali, this is Anna," he started, "Anna this is Tali."

"Hi Anna," Tali said joyfully.

"Hi," Anna whispered shyly.

"Can I show Anna my fort?" Tali asked and Gibbs nodded, "Yay! Come on Anna, it's under Aunty Abby's desk."

With the two girls headed off, Ziva smiled at Gibbs.

"Abby has some good news," she said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes I do," Abby said with a smile, "Ducky got the mangled remains of a bullet from our body. I haven't got much on it yet, but the bullet fragments show traces of blue polymer. I can tell you that they were from the Master Chief's weapon and that they're a sport cartridge. From what I can tell, our SEAL shot him through the headrest."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow as Abby moved on.

"I did find something interesting in the evidence from the cubicle," she started and picked up the jacket that had been on the dead kidnap leader, "There were traces of salt water on the jacket as well as Cuban cigar smoke residue."

"Abby thinks that they have a staging area near the docks," Ziva piped up, "McGee said he was going to try getting some satellite time from the DoD."

Gibbs nodded with a knowing smirk as he made his way to leave.

"There's more Gibbs," Abby said suddenly, "I got touch DNA match from the body."

She pulled up the Russian passport of her match.

"Meet Mikael Vlad," Abby explained, "Former Russian Special Forces."

Gibbs frowned as he looked back to Abby.

"They've got a former Spetsnaz operator?" Gibbs asked.

Just then, McGee ran into the lab, out of breath and excited.

"Boss! I figured out how to track the kidnappers," McGee started, "Hi Ziva."

"Hi Tim," she greeted back as McGee took over Abby's computer.

He started typing away and brought up a tracer program.

"We know they made a call from the warehouse, so I started looking for the call," McGee started, isolating the call he was talking about, "Then I traced the call and it led me here."

A warehouse in the Potomac Harbor popped up and McGee zoomed in.

"Then I checked for the last few hours footage from a DoD satelite and this popped up," McGee said with a grin as the van pulled up and four figures got out, "The van is still there."

McGee refreshed the feed; only to show the warehouse still had the van outside.

"Contact SPECWAR," Gibbs said urgently, "Let's go get them."

# # #

The Russian pulled the SEAL out the water. The SEAL shivered as he gasped for air, the hours of cold water drowning starting to catch up. He shook his head, spraying water all over the Russian.

" _How much do you know about our operation?"_ the Russian boss shouted in his native tounge.

The SEAL stayed quiet, his throat ragged from the icy water.

"Go get the girl," the boss ordered and the cameraman with the Vector left.

Echo tried fighting to get free but the Russian kidnapper just shoved his head under again until Elsa was forced in. He forced her to her hands and knees, pointing the Vector to her head. The Russian kidnapper pulled Echo out again, spluttering and shaking.

"You know what," he said to the kidnapper when he had regained his breath, "Fellow soldier or not, I am really, _really_ looking forward to killing you now."

Echo shook his head and noticed Elsa.

"E…Echo?" she whimpered.

"It's ok, snowflake," Echo tried to reassure her desperately, "I'm fine. We're gonna be fine."

" _Stop lying to the girl,"_ the Russian boss rattled off, _"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I will kill the girl."_

Echo's expression went stony.

" _Shoot her,"_ the boss ordered and the kidnapper with the Vector racked the charging handle.

Elsa screamed and started begging while Echo started shouting at the Russian in his native tongue. The muzzle of the weapon was pressed to the back of Elsa's head, making her even more scared. The Russian kidnapper just shoved Echo under again to shut him up. Echo thrashed and struggled under the Russian's grip. He was under for nearly a minute before the Russian pulled him out, leaving Echo gasping and shivering.

" _Tell me what you know and I'll let the girl go back to the container,"_ The Russian boss shouted at Echo.

Echo just grinned and laughed.

" _I trust you can survive without your errand boy here?_ _"_ he asked with a grin.

The Russian kidnapper moved to shove Echo's head in. As Echo was grabbed, he reached behind him and drew his Five-Seven from the kidnapper's waist band, putting one round into the kidnapper's genitals. As the kidnapper let go, Echo twisted, switching places with the Russian lackey, and shoved the kidnapper head first into the water. As the kidnapper struggled, Echo put two more into his right lung before pulling him up just enough to clear his ears.

"Like I said," Echo snarled, "I was looking forward to this."

He shoved the Russian underneath again as he put the pistol to the back of his head and squeezed the trigger, putting a blue polymer tipped round into the Russian's head. The final kidnapper raised his Vector to bear on Echo, but never made it. Echo turned and put three expertly placed rounds into the cameraman's head, dropping him like a stone.

The Russian boss stood with his mouth agape as Echo fired another three times, dropping three of the traffickers with headshots. The fourth and fifth traffickers raised their weapons, opening fire on Echo. He dropped the fourth one with a double tap just as number five opened up with a CZ Skorpion EVO 3. The 9mm full metal jacket rounds struck Echo across his lower right abdomen before he had a chance to double tap the last gunman, but the impact never registered to the SEAL.

The boss moved his hand as Echo turned to him, bringing the Five-Seven to bear on the Russian.

"Try it, I dare you," Echo ground out as the Russian as he went for his own weapon.

The Russian paused before trying anyway. Echo fired the last four rounds from his Five-Seven, landing the first two in each of the man's shoulders. The polymer tipped rounds punched through and shattered the man's shoulder blades. The next two landed in the man's lower abdomen, tearing the man's pot belly apart. The tiny 5.7mm rounds bent him in half and forced him down to his knees as he went down. The Russian gasped in pain before keeling over backwards and lying there, not moving.

Elsa lay on the ground, covering her head and silently sobbing in shock as the roll of thunder from the firefight rolled off. Echo stumbled, suddenly registering that the EVO 3 wielding gunman had hit him. The empty Five-Seven tumbled from his grip, making Elsa look up from the floor. Echo stumbled back before sliding down against a crate, red blossoming on his abdomen. He chuckled weakly as he touched the five new gunshot wounds in his abdomen.

"The bastards actually got me," he said in shock.

Elsa pulled herself up and ran to Echo. She dropped to her knees when she reached him, her eyes brimming with new tears.

"No, no, no," she sobbed, "Not you too Echo."

Echo looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's gonna be ok Elsa," he whispered, "I'm not dead yet."

Elsa sobbed as Echo pulled her in, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. She pressed her head into his neck as she cried, the events of the last couple minutes catching up to her. Echo stroked her hair to comfort her as she cried. After a few minutes, Elsa had regained herself enough to start talking again.

"You can't die," she whispered to Echo, "Please, I don't want you to die, don't leave me here."

She broke out sobbing again as Echo held her against him.

"Shhh, Elsa," he whispered back, "Its ok. I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever."

"Promise?" Elsa asked as she sat up to look him in the eyes.

"Promise," Echo affirmed softly.

Elsa lay back against him. They sat in silence for a while before the sound of rotor blades and sirens reached them. Elsa looked up in confusion and Echo smiled wryly.

"Come on snowflake," he whispered, "Let's go greet the cavalry."

He picked himself up, groaning as the wound in his gut pulled and bled a bit faster. He wrapped an arm around the frightened teen as they started walking out. Elsa supported the SEAL as best she could as they staggered to the loading door that was opening. Sunset orange light streamed in as the two stumbled out of the warehouse, leaving members of SEAL Team Six and Metro SWAT to clear the warehouse out. As the sunlight hit their faces, they noticed four people in windbreakers and caps approach them.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Echo Carter and Elsa Aren?" the older man said, "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"I left one for you Agent Gibbs," Echo replied with a pained grin, "But I don't think he's gonna want to say anything without his thousand dollar lawyer."

Gibbs chuckled and Elsa smiled as she let him take over supporting Echo.

"Sir, there's a container round the corner," Echo started, shouting over the rotor wash from the Blackhawk that had just touched down, "There are a few young women inside who would really like to see their families again."

"We'll see to it Master Chief," Gibbs replied, "Choppers got orders to take you two to Bethesda. Special Agents McGee and Bishop will accompany you."

Echo nodded as the blonde haired woman stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Elsa. Echo let them hop onto the chopper before he got on, resorting to lying back on the floor and letting the crew pull him in as it was too painful to get in himself. McGee sat next to him with a pair of Corpsmen, helping secure the SEAL to the chopper and stop the bleeding as best they could. Gibbs nodded to the pilot who nodded back and began their journey to Bethesda.

Once they arrived, Echo was rushed to surgery for his wounds and Elsa was sent to the ER for a checkup. While she was waiting in the ER, Taylor and Anna entered, looking around for her.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out and rushed to her little sister.

The two sisters embraced, Elsa clutching Anna tightly as she sobbed in relief. Elsa eventually pulled back and rushed over to the singer, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Elsa whispered.

"You're welcome," the singer whispered back and Elsa stiffened, finally realizing who she was hugging.

"You…you're Taylor Conrad," she said in shock as she pulled back, "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Taylor giggled and waved it away.

"It's alright," she replied with a smile.

It was then that the doctor came to see Elsa. After a routine checkup and finding nothing wrong besides some minor dehydration, the doctor led the trio to the waiting room where Bishop and McGee were waiting for news on Echo. After Anna had introduced Elsa, the group sat and chatted while they waited, none of them really paying attention to Taylor's celebrity status.

Several hours later, Ziva and Tali arrived with Tony and Gibbs. Tali immediately ran to her new friend and the talking resumed. A few minutes later, the doctor arrived, a smile on his face.

"Special Agent McGee?" the doctor asked, "I have some good news. Master Chief Petty Officer Carter's surgery went well. We got the bullet out of his shoulder and managed to stitch up his abdominal wounds. He is expected to make a full recovery and will be able to return to his normal activities in a few months."

"Thanks doctor," McGee said with a smile, "When will he be able to receive visitors?"

"A debrief will have to wait a few days, but I don't see a problem with letting you folks in for a social call," the doctor said with a smile, "I'll take you too him. He's still sleeping, but you're welcome to stay with him."

"Thanks," Elsa replied shyly.

Once they were at the room, the team of agents waited outside.

"Boss," Tony started softly, "Something feels funny about this case."

The team looked at him, curious to what he had to say next.

"McGee and I went through all the other cases and there wasn't any mention of the girls being followed or the parents being killed and none of the previous victims were younger than 13," Tony explained with a frown, "I know my gut isn't quite as good as yours Boss, but it's telling me we missed something."

Gibbs nodded.

"Run financials of everyone again," Gibbs said softly, "Look for unusual deposits, payments, potential hidden accounts, anything."

Bishop, McGee and Tony nodded before leaving to run it down. Ziva came up to Gibbs with a worried expression.

"Is your gut talking again?" Ziva asked softly.

"Tony's," Gibbs explained, "And now mine. This kidnapping was different. Kill the parents and snatch a girl younger than 13. Why? Why change? What was different about this one?"

Ziva thought for a second.

"If you kill the parents and try kidnapping both girls," Ziva mused, "It's personal. You're trying to destroy the family."

"Payback," Gibbs whispered and Ziva nodded.

"The ex-boyfriend perhaps?"

Gibbs looked at her.

"Tony fill you in?" he asked and she chuckled.

"He was unable to resist my powers of persuasion," she said smugly and Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, Rule 12 never stood a chance with you two," he commented with a smile as he pulled out his phone to call Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the final chapter!**

 **It's been great sharing this story with you. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you have all had fun reading it!**

 **DS2010, you da bomb. It's good to know that you like it and you are most welcome for the honourable mention:)**

 **Reviews are still welcome, I would like to hear what you guys have to say about my work and if there's anything I could improve on for next time.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter!**

 **MCPO M-061**

 ** _ ** _Chapter 5_**_**

 ** _Two days later…_**

Elsa stood on the stage with Rachel, ready to address her grade. Echo was in a wheelchair at the back of the hall with the team. Elsa took a deep breath and glanced at Echo, who nodded and smiled at her, before she started speaking.

"Three days ago," she began, "I was coming out of the theater with my parents and little sister, heading off to my birthday dinner with my family. As we reached the curb, a van stopped and three men jumped out. They tried to abduct me and my sister, but instead abducted me and a Navy SEAL on terminal leave. He killed three of them and was in the process of getting me to safety when they subdued him with a stun gun and shot him. The first thing he did when he came to was make sure I was physically fine before comforting me, not having any regard for his own injury."

Echo gave her a reassuring smile. The grade murmured, falling silent as Elsa continued.

"He stood by me when I had no one else," Elsa started again, her voice starting to tear up, "For that I am grateful. Over the course of our ordeal, he was shot four times and tortured, but never screamed in agony or gave up. He sassed our abductors and nearly died for me when they threatened my life."

The crowed looked wowed, except for Hans. He looked confused and dread settled on him. Elsa noticed and smirked.

"You all know of the events which led to a messy break up between Hans and me," Elsa continued, her voice getting stronger with each word, "Apparently it wasn't enough for Hans to cheat once. He cheated on Carly with a girl he met at a club, not knowing she was the daughter of the Russian kingpin who was in charge of a human trafficking ring. He was roped into the operation, visiting the clubs in DC and picking targets for the smugglers. Eventually he picked me and Rachel as the group's next targets, but requested that the kidnappers destroy our families."

Hans looked incredibly uncomfortable as his classmates started glancing at him.

"NCIS ran Hans' financial records and can place him within a mile of each kidnapping and have a recording of the phone call he placed to mark myself and Rachel as targets," Elsa looked directly at Hans, her expression as smug as possible, "Checkmate, jackass."

Hans rocketed up.

"She's lying!" he roared in anger, "She's making this up."

"No, she's not," Echo said as he wheeled forward, "I may have killed most of them, but the kingpin, whose name is Vladimir Kosovar, I left him alive."

Hans went white.

"We gave him a very simple choice," McGee piped up, "Death row or multiple life sentences and the name of who put him up to this particular job."

"He gave your ass up faster than you could drop a hot potato," Echo said smugly, enjoying Han's squirm.

Carly stood up next to Hans and slapped him through the face hard. The crack of the slap echoed in the hall.

"You cheating bastard!" she screamed at him, "I hope you drop your soap a lot in prison."

She fled sobbing, leaving Hans to the agents. He winced as Tony produced his cuffs with a happy smile. Elsa smirked at Hans as Tony slapped the cuffs on, tightening them more than what was necessary. The Senior Field Agent led him away as he read Hans his Miranda rights. Once he was gone, the grade disassembled and dispersed, leaving Elsa and Rachel alone with the team and Echo. Elsa fought back tears as she approached Echo.

"Come here you," he said playfully and got out the wheelchair to give her a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and started crying. Echo hugged her back and stroked the back of her head.

"It's ok," he whispered to her, "It's over. We got them and Hans will never hurt anyone again. Ever."

Elsa just nodded, her tears slowing.

"Great speech, Elsa," Gibbs said with a smirk.

Elsa pulled away from Echo, wiping her eyes as she giggled.

"Thanks, Agent Gibbs," Elsa said with a sad smile.

"Ah, you can drop the agent part," Gibbs said with the same proud granddad smile he gave Tali, "Its Grampa Gibbs if you'd prefer."

Elsa looked at him confused until she saw the happy grin on Echo's face.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, it turns out that as a Special Forces veteran, they put a rush on stuff for you," Echo said, "Including marriage licenses, adoption papers and job applications, especially when they come with the trademarked Gibbs endorsement."

Elsa was frowned, not understanding where the conversation was going.

"Taylor and Echo are getting married in a few months," Bishop said with the same cheesy grin that McGee wore, "They were going to surprise you and Anna together with the news but..."

"But what?" Rachel piped up for her friend.

"Echo got awarded foster custody of Elsa and her sister until he gets married," McGee continued, "After they're married, Echo and Taylor are filing for adoption, with your permission, Elsa."

"It's a crazy, dysfunctional family we have at NCIS," Bishop picked up, "Echo's going to get assigned to our team and if you agree to the adoption…"

"It'll be your family too," Echo finished with a grin.

Elsa's smile grew as Rachel squealed in delight.

"Elsa, I'm so happy for you!" she squealed as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Elsa smiled at Echo.

Echo's grin widened as he hugged her again.

"Come on, snowflake," he started as he wrapped his good arm around Elsa, "Taylor's gonna meet us at this diner for ice cream. You're welcome to join us if you want, Rachel?"

The peppy blonde nodded and linked arms with Elsa as Echo got back into the wheelchair. The team joined in the conversation as they left the hall and headed for the diner. Echo hung back with Gibbs and as he pulled along-side the older agent, Gibb's hand connected with the back of his head for Echo's first ever Gibbs-slap.

"Welcome to the family, Special Agent Carter," he said with a smile as he passed the SEAL.

"Thank you, Boss," he replied with a grin.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
